


April Flounces By

by Zaniida



Series: Monthly Prompts for 2018 [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Monthly Challenges, Open to Interpretation, prompts, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: The Prompt:From this simple line of dialog, write three variations.





	April Flounces By

**Author's Note:**

> Last month's version was longer than the rest, so I decided to make the shortest one I could manage and still be interesting.
> 
> P.S. Looked up the tag "super short" elsewhere on the site. Apparently it covers everything from a couple hundred to a couple thousand words. How "super short" is longer than a Drabble, I haven't the slightest.

“ _Mr. Reese_. I’m afraid I must ask you to stop that -- immediately.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Alternate Prompt:** Write a Drabble or Page Fic where you can read the sentences in their original order or reverse order and still have it make sense. (I was planning to do this for the April prompt, but didn't end up with enough time.)
> 
> Or, Harold or John being annoyed by having to be out in the rain. And possibly someone unexpectedly providing a way to stay dry (or drier, anyway) or a way to be less annoyed by the rain.
> 
> …I once got so annoyed by a major downpour that I just started walking through the center of every giant puddle, and after reaching my mom's Laundromat I dropped my stuff off and then went and walked through the parking-lot-sized giant puddle that was there. Because how often are you wet enough that you honestly don't care about getting _more_ wet? (It was during the summer, and, IIRC, the rain wasn't cold.)
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> [February's prompt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13541433) has been closed; it's been two months, and there were three fills, by **Tipsylex** , **Lisagarland** , and **elbowsinsidethedoor**. I appreciate all of them; since elbows's version is longest, the follow-up I intend to write will be elbows-friendly.
> 
> …I have to buckle down and actually write these promised fics. I've also got a Typo Drabble still left to do that I've been procrastinating on. But I'm struggling with writer's block and also pouring a lot of effort into my YouTube series _A Fugitive in Stardew Valley_ , so it may take me a while.
> 
> Again, these prompts (like everything else I write) are still open as far as "Anybody can write follow-ups and related work, I totally encourage it!" It's just that writing a follow-up at this point will not make me change my follow-up chapter (probably).
> 
> [March's prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836777) has gone a month without a single fill, which makes me sad :( but I do hope that someone will come up with at least one fill before the deadline! I welcome anything, however large or small ^_^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202393) by [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland)
  * [Not Taking Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234658) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky)
  * [The Library System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814744) by [Fringuello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello)




End file.
